1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endless belt, in particular a transfer belt, for a machine for the production of a material web, in particular a paper web, paperboard web or tissue web. Also, the invention relates to a machine for the production of a material web, in particular a paper web, paperboard web or tissue web. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for converting an existing machine for the production of a material web, in particular a paper machine, paperboard machine or tissue machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper machines, paperboard machines or tissue machines can have central roller presses. In central roller presses known from the prior art, having one roller and several opposing rollers assigned to said roller such that each opposing roller forms a press nip with the roller, the wet fibrous web is drawn off the smooth roller (central roller) by an open draw. During this process, considerable draw-off forces are exerted on the fibrous web.
To reduce the draw-off forces it is proposed in the prior art to use a transfer belt wrapped around the central roller, with which the fibrous web is guided through the press nip and from which the fibrous web can be taken off by means of a suction take-off roller.
If moisture gets into the wrap zone between the central roller and the transfer belt, slip will occur between the powered central roller and the co-driven transfer belt, leading to aquaplaning. As a result, the drive power of the central roller cannot be transmitted sufficiently to the transfer belt, resulting potentially in web breaks or in wandering of the transfer belt and hence damage to the machine.